Dreamscapes
by tribalbutterfly
Summary: Kaiba and Yami are adults and partners. On a vacation, Kaiba is attacked by a strange creature and it is up to him, his brother and friends to free him from her clutches.
1. Vacation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, although I think Kaiba is the coolest SOB alive!

This story takes place seven years after the Battle City Tournament. Duel Monsters has been outlawed and Kaiba and Yami are friends as well as business partners. Yami and Yugi have been able to separate themselves and now have their own body. For all you Yugi fans – he doesn't appear much in this story at all, since it is mainly about Kaiba and Yami's attempts to help rescue him from the clutches of a succubus. Also, some of the things related in this story will come from the original Yu-Gi-Oh Japanese mangra-although I've kept the English version of Joey, Tea and Tristan's names.

CHAPTER 1: VACATION

The man at the desk raked his hand through his straight brown hair and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and swiveled the piece of furniture to face the large window behind him. His intense blue eyes narrowed as he studied the city skyline and his mouth relaxed into a rueful grin.

"I need a vacation," he murmured wearily.

Just then, the intercom on his desk buzzed. He frowned and pressed the answering button.

"What is it?" he bit out curtly, angered at the interruption.

"Sir, your partner is here to see you," his personal assistant informed him.

He relaxed. "Send him in right away," he instructed.

Scant seconds later, the huge double doors to his office flew open. He laughed and spun around the chair to face the person who had entered.

"Sure do know how to make and entrance, didn't you Yami?" he commented.

Yami smiled. "You're rubbing off on me, Kaiba, that's all."

Seto resisted the urge to flip Yami a rude gesture and motioned him closer. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your esteemed company to?" he asked.

Yami deposited himself gracefully into one of the armchairs facing the black marble desk.

"You," he replied simply.

Seto started. "What?" he questioned.

Yami's keen violet eyes locked with Seto's cobalt orbs. "You have been working too hard, Seto."

Seto groaned. When Yami called him by his first name, he knew things were serious. "I'm fine YAMI," he grated out.

Yami just laughed – the bugger. "No, you look like hell," he corrected. "And I have arranged for us and our friends to go on a holiday."

"But the company!" Seto protested.

"Will be fine by itself," Yami informed him. "You have things so well organized that KMC can run without us for six months at the least."

KMC was what they had renamed Kaiba Corp after Yami had been brought in as a partner.

Seto had quickly come to appreciate the fact that Yami's quick mind and ability to perform swift strategic and tactical decisions would be a benefit in the business world. In the seven years since the game Duel Monsters had been outlawed, the KaibaMoto Corporation had grown to be the largest virtual reality company in the world.

The two young owners seemed publicly to enjoy a lot of fame and attention but privately, they admitted to each other that the constant spotlight was annoying – to say the least.

They would frequently sit in one of their plush offices with a bottle of brandy to talk and reminisce,

More often than not, the two friends would go to either Seto or Yami's house, where each had built a hidden room.

There, they would pull out their decks and slip on their duel disks and battle each other.

They knew that it was a dangerous thing to be doing – for discovery would surely mean imprisonment, but Duel Monsters was in the blood of both men – their first love – something that they could never escape.

Dueling against each other was a challenge for them both as up to this day, both were regarded as the champions of the game and as a result, each player was constantly inventing new strategies that ensured that no two games were ever played the same.

Seto began to believe in the heart of the cards - his only regret, he told Yami – was that he did so too late to beat him publicly.

Yami would simply laugh and shake his head. Now that Seto believed, he was a truly formidable opponent and the amount of battles that each had won was about equal.

Yami and Seto had met eight years ago, when both were sixteen. Seto was already incredibly wealthy – he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp; the company that he had stolen away from his cold-hearted adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba.

When he was ten, Seto had challenged Gozaburo to a chess game. If Seto won, the older man would adopt him and his five year old brother Mokuba. The brothers had been put into an orphanage by greedy relatives who wanted control of their inheritance.

At such a young age, Seto was already jaded and felt that he had nothing to lose. He was wrong.

He ended up winning the game with Gozaburo – but he cheated in order to do so.

The old man was a demon. Oh – he gave the boys his name, but day in and day out he forced Seto to study – foreign languages, social studies, politics, gaming strategies.........until the fateful day, six years later, when Seto turned on him and coerced the members of the board to his side.

In a fit of rage at losing what he called his 'game' with Seto, Gozaburo threw himself out of one of the large glass windows. Since they were thirty three stories up, he plummeted to the ground and was killed instantly.

Seto's heart had grown colder and colder with each passing day and it was only after the fateful battle with Yami that it began to thaw.

Yami had won by using Exodia to obliterate Seto's three blue-eyes white dragons and as a penalty, had attacked Seto with something that he had called 'Mind Crush'.

Later, Seto was told by Mokuba that Yami had said that he used 'Mind Crush' to shatter the part of Seto that was filled with evil, letting him rebuild himself on his own strength, so that his goodness could shine through.

However, Seto was incredibly stubborn and it took over a year and countless battles with Yami – including one with Anubis – the Egyptian God of Death – for his pride to fall and for him to admit that he actually liked and respected Yami – the King of Games and Guardian of Right.

Seto chuckled at this thought and Yami frowned.

"What's the joke?" he asked.

"Guardian of Right, Punisher of Evil," Seto mocked him.

Yami smiled. "Ahhh, my esteemed title. Admit it Kaiba, you're just jealous."

"No way, my friend," the taller man protested. "I have no inclination towards saving the world." He paused and cocked his head. "Although I do believe that I've helped you do that at least three times!"

"Have you?" Yami chuckled. "I seem to have lost count." His face turned serious. "So are you going to take a rest then?"

Seto paused, then shrugged. He grinned at his companion. "Why the hell not?" his eyes narrowed dangerously. "But if you've booked a cruise........,"

"No, no!" Yami hastened to reassure him, stifling a grin. Seto was notorious for his inability to stay on a boat for more than three hours without getting horribly seasick.

"We are going to the island."

Seto smiled. The island....... Their own private piece of land somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean.

Tempting indeed.

7


	2. Dreams and Dares

CHAPTER 2: Dreams and Dares

"Dammit Jonouchi, if you don't shut up, I'm going to ram your suitcase up your ass!"

"Yami, did we HAVE ta bring Captain Sunshine ova dere?"

"If the two of you don't stop it, I'm going to toss the both of you off the plane!"

Yami and Mokuba both exchanged grins as they listened to the bickering of Seto, Jonouchi and Anzu. For some reason, Seto and Jonouchi enjoyed baiting each other and hardly ten minutes would go by without one insulting the other.

Seto had a cutting, sardonic way with words and he was able to deliver a devastating insult with a perfectly straight face. On the other hand, Jonouchi's retorts were equally as funny, mainly due to the references that he used.

Yami checked his watch. Just under an hour before they got to the island. He wondered if his friends could manage to refrain from killing each other before then.

The girl studied herself in the mirror and smiled. Her long, dark hair streamed over her slim shoulders and her dark brown eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"I'm coming for you, Seto," she murmured. "And there is nothing that SHE or anyone else can do to stop me."

Seto breathed in the cool air of the air-conditioned bedroom and began to unpack. After the heat of the outside, the coldness was refreshing. When he finished, he sauntered into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower. He emerged refreshed and donned casual clothes – a black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He debated going down to the ocean but weariness made him change his mind and he came to the decision that he would take a short nap instead.

He lay down on the plush comforter and was soon, deep asleep.

Mocking laughter followed him. He spun around, in the misty night, trying to locate the source of the unnerving sound. Light touches caressed his face, arms and chest, yet he could not see the person.

Seto felt his will draining from him, the desire to resist, dissolving into a need that was much more carnal. The seducer felt the change in his body and uttered a throaty chuckle.

"Don't fight it, surrender to me," she whispered softly. "I am what you have been waiting for all these years."

He cursed his betraying body, even as he retorted, "Since I can't see you, I highly doubt that."

Her voice hardened, losing the silky purr and becoming harsh and abrasive. "Stop trying to resist. My will is stronger than yours." As if to prove that point, the fingers slid down his chest, arousing him with indolent ease.

Seto gritted his teeth and tried to clear his mind. It did not do anything. Those skilled fingers set to work on him, dipping inside his jeans, caressing him until he was a creature of pure sensation.

When it was over and he fell to his knees, limp and sated, he heard the woman's mocking laughter, just before everything faded to black.

Seto opened his eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around frantically, half expecting to hear that seductive purr in his ear.

Shakily, he raked his hand through his hair and swung his long legs over the mattress. They felt wobbly and his shirt clung to his sweat soaked torso.

"What happened?" he muttered, bracing himself against the bedjamb. He recalled the physical pleasure keenly, but at the same time, he felt unclean, defiled.

Quickly, he stripped and walked to the enormous bathroom, where he turned on the shower. When the water was so hot that it was almost scalding, he stayed under it and tried to scrub away the memory of the dream.

Afterwards, he toweled himself dry and dressed, this time in black jeans and since it was evening and the temperature of the island had dropped considerably, a lightweight white sweater. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for hours, so after running a brush quickly through his hair, and spraying on some cologne – a unique scent that he had had custom made, Seto ventured out of his private suite.

The first person that he saw as he entered the huge kitchen was Jonouchi.

"Oh great – you," he remarked as he recognized the blond man.

Jonouchi's tawny eyes darkened in anger. "I'm not jumpin' for joy when I see ya face either, Kaiba. So just bug off!"

Seto managed, with a supreme effort not to give in to his grin. Jonouchi' never failed to amuse him. It wasn't that he disliked the other man – actually quite the opposite. He recognized that Katsuya had a quick mind and like himself and Yami – he was able to strategize and make snap – but sound decisions quickly. In fact, he mused, he would never have allowed Jonouchi to hold a managerial position in the company – a position that was just under Seto himself, Yami and Mokuba. Essentially, in the absence of all three partners, Jonouchi was in charge of the place.

Mazaki ran her own business – as a dancer and instructor. She had left for America when she was nineteen and returned three years later to set up a school of dance. Seto had to admit that the girl had a lot of talent. She had also matured much from the first time that they had met – both physically and mentally.

Years of dancing had toned her body into a sleek, graceful pillar of fluidity. Her hair was longer now – it fell in a straight column to below her shoulder blades and she had it subtly highlighted to accentuate her bright blue eyes. Seto was also grateful for the fact that she had stopped preaching her sermons on friendship – they used to annoy him no end.

Notwithstanding, Anzu was a babe and if it wasn't for the fact that Yami had feelings for her – although he refused to admit them, Seto would have tried his hand at seducing the attractive dancer. However, he would have no plans of a permanent relationship with her and since she was a friend, he did not think it fair to treat her like that.

For Seto, women were never a problem. With his incredible good looks, money and power, females flocked to his side constantly. He was an excellent lover and lavish when it came to giving presents to the woman that he was currently seeing. His last mistress had been a gorgeous blonde by the name of Callista. She was a model – tall, thin and utterly uninhibited in bed. However, like he did with all of them, Seto had soon grown tired of her and had sent her off two weeks ago.

Of course, he had given her a generous parting gift – a thick golden bracelet that positively dripped diamonds.

Callie took the parting badly though, showing up in his office, alternating between tears, pleading and all out rage. Seto had been unmoved however and had calmly called security, having her forcibly removed from his office.

Yami had lectured him on the cold-hearted manner that he had used in dismissing the girl, but Seto had merely shrugged and informed Yami that his personal life was his to deal with as he saw fit.

Focusing back on the present, Seto quirked an eyebrow at Jonouchi's belligerent face. "Don't get your panties in a snit Jonouchi. It's bad for our health – not to mention your balls." With that parting shot, he grabbed one of the sandwiches that the staff had prepared and left on the counter and was out of the door room before Katsuya could retort.

Seto chuckled as Jonouchi's curses filtered through the heavy door behind him. He bit into the thick sandwich, savoring the taste. In his hunger, he devoured it in a matter of moments and was considering going back for another when Mokuba appeared.

"Hey bro!" the dark haired teenager hailed him.

"Mokuba!" Seto's face lit up in a grin. No matter what, his little brother always managed to brighten his day. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, I wa- "In the middle of Mokuba's sentence, the kitchen door flew open and Jonouchi stormed out. He fixed Seto with a murderous glare and stalked off. Seto grinned and his blue eyes danced wickedly.

"Seto, have you been harassing Katsuya again?" Mokuba questioned.

"Of course," Seto replied unrepentantly.

Mokuba groaned. "C'mon man, I thought you guys were going to try to get along!"

"Get real, Mokuba," Seto chuckled. "Asking the two of us to get along is like asking the sun not to rise."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Anyways, big bro, I was coming to see if you wanted to join me for a swim in the ocean."

"In the dark?" Seto asked. "Aren't there sharks out there?"

"And eels and stingrays," Mokuba added cheerfully. "Makes it even more interesting."

Seto paused, and then grinned. "Why the hell not? Let's find Yami and find out if he and Jonouchi have the balls to do it."

"Just make sure that Anzu doesn't find out," Mokuba warned. "You know how she can worry."

Seto nodded. "I'll find Yami – you go tell Jonouchi that I said that I doubt he'll be man enough to come with us." He winked at Mokuba. "That will be SURE to get him to come."

Fifteen minutes later, the four men met at the water's edge.

"Where's Anzu?" Seto asked.

"Watching television," Yami replied. "I popped in her favourite DVD - some sappy love story." He rolled his eyes.

Seto chuckled. "So are you guys ready for a race?" The others nodded.

Mokuba cleared his throat and explained. "We walk to the end of the jetty across there and on the count of three, dive off. We will then swim to shore. As you may have realized, tonight is a full moon, which means that nocturnal predators will be out in full force." He paused and looked around. "If anyone has any doubts – I suggest you back out now. Once you dive in, there is no turning back." His dark gray eyes scanned each face in turn.

'Seto?"

"I'm game," his brother replied.

"Yami?"

"Ready."

"Katsuya?'

"Bring it on!"

"Okay!" Mokuba clapped his hands together. "Let's go!"


	3. Danger and Desire

CHAPTER 3: Danger and Desire

Seto stared down at the churning water and wondered what in God's name he was doing. He HATED sharks. Glancing around, he saw none of his doubts reflected on the faces of the others. Standing next to Yami, Jonouchi caught his look and glared at him. To his left, Yami was staring at the waves with a serene look on his face, whilst Mokuba's facial expression fairly radiated anticipation.

"Ready?" Mokuba asked the group.

Seto took a deep breath and nodded. Yami and Jonouchi also replied in the affirmative and Mokuba shouted, "1……2……3…….GO!"

They dove gracefully off the edge of the jetty and began to swim. Seto was a powerful swimmer, but even he had difficulty in making his way through the water. The current was unbelievably strong and since he was the closest to the jetty, he was getting the brunt of the water force.

He gritted his teeth against the pull of the current and doubled his efforts. If he lost to Jonouchi, the runt would never let him live it down. Just then, something brushed against his leg, startling him and causing him to lose his concentration. Seto cursed as the deadly riiptide dragged him under the jetty. His left arm brushed against one of the wooden support posts and the barnacles that were encrusted there, scraped harshly against his skin.

"Great," he thought, "Now I'll just bleed into the water and get eaten by a shark."

He tried desperately to grab onto one of the posts, but the barnacles were too sharp and cut into his palm so badly that he had to let go. Dimly he heard the others calling to him and he attempted to push that pain to the back of his mind and swim out of the death trap. However, the current kept on pushing him under and soon, he was gasping for breath.

Disoriented, he struck out blindly, struggling against the swirling ocean. Water got into his mouth and he choked. Just then, a particularly vicious wave hurled him against a pole, knocking him into oblivion.

Seto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up and to his surprise, found that he had been chained, hands and feet to a large stone altar. He further realized that he was in a chamber that was barely illuminated by the light of a single flaming torch.

He had the eerie feeling that there was someone standing to his left, but try as he might, his vision could not penetrate the thick darkness.

Then he heard the low, throaty chuckle and his stomach tightened in dread. From the darkness, a shadowy hand emerged and ran its fingers through his thick hair. Seto clenched his teeth and tensed his body. The hand trailed down his face and cupped his cheek. He jerked his face away and heard the woman's angry hiss. Her fingers tightened on his face, the sharp nails digging into his flesh.

Just when he thought that the pressure of the nails was going to puncture his skin, the person relaxed and that hand slackened.

"Naughty boy, Seto," she admonished. "You're trying to get me angry aren't you?"

The hand moved to his chest, where it began to make slow circles on his abdomen. "Are you trying to deny yourself the pleasure that I can give to you?"

Seto struggled futilely against his bonds as the maddening fingers continued on their journey and slipped into the waistband of his swim trunks.

Once again, those skilled fingers went to work on his body, stroking him, alternating pressure – at times using a featherlight touch and at others, being rough enough to create an intense pleasure almost bordering on pain.

Seto thrashed violently about, trying to deny his body's demand for release. Conflicting emotions tore at him. On one side, he yearned to relax and enjoy what was being done to his body and on the other, he felt violated, defiled.

His tormentor chuckled. "Stop trying to fight the inevitable, Seto," she advised. "Just relax and have fun."

"Damn you!" Seto grated out. His body's resistance died away as his release overtook him and he arched up into his captor's hand.

He heard her satisfied laugh and just then, he hated her enough to murder her. He just lay there, helpless, breathing hard, sweat sheening his body and felt her lips press against his.

"Until we meet again, my love," she whispered, as his vision faded out.

"Seto! Seto, wake up!"

Mokuba's voice cut through his consciousness. Seto groaned and opened his eyes. Instantly a sharp pain hit him, along with a wave of nausea.

He moaned and lay still until the urge to vomit had passed. "Somebody please kill me," he pleaded.

"I'll be happy ta volounteer," he hears Katsuya say. "But I'm not da kinda guy to hit a man when he's down. Not even a rat like you Kaiba."

"Fuck off Jonouchi," Seto managed to retort.

He heard Yami chuckle. "Well it seems as if he's going to be all right."

"What happened, bro?' Mokuba asked him.

Seto sat slowly up. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and in addition to the throbbing in his head; he felt a sticky wetness on the left side of his face. He grimaced. "I miscalculated," he reluctantly admitted. "Something brushed against me and I got startled. By the time that I had recovered, the current already had me. Who won?"

Yami laughed. "Always the competitor, huh, Kaiba? However,, no one did. We saw you get into difficulty. Jonouchi reached you first and was able to keep you afloat until we could get there."

Seto turned his intense blue gaze to Katsuya. "I guess I owe you, Jonouchi. Thank you."

Katsuya pretended to grab his heart. "Someone get me a medic! Pretty boy here was actually nice to me! I can – ooof!" The last was said as Yami rammed an elbow into his stomach.

Yami turned to Seto. "Are you able to walk to the house?"

"Yeah," Seto reassured him. Yami nodded and turned towards the building. The quartet trudged up the sand and onto the walkway. When they got into the light, Seto got a glimpse of his wrists and he barely managed to stifle a gasp.

Yami looked at him quizzically but Seto didn't notice. His wrists were red and chafed as if had really been chained. Surreptiously, he glanced down at his ankles and saw the same markings there. All the colour drained from his face and the room spun slightly.

He grabbed on to the wall to support himself and Yami asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Seto managed. "just dizzy."

Yami nodded, although he didn't look convinced. Seto saw that faint glow of the Egyptian symbol on Yami's forehead and realized that he would be getting a visit from his friend later that night.

"And then I woke up and you three were standing over me," Seto said. "When we got to the house, these marks were on my skin." He rolled up the sleeves of his white sweater to show his wrists.

Yami frowned. "This is a strange thing, Seto," he said. "Very disturbing as well."

Seto gave a bitter laugh. "Tell me about it." His voice dropped to a whisper. "And the difficult part is that every time it happens, I can feel my ability to resist fading. It's like whoever she is has cast some sort of spell over me as much as I hate her, I'm beginning to crave her touch." He picked up the half full glass of brandy and drained the contents. He placed the glass on the counter and buried his face in his hands.

Yami studied the other man with sympathy. Having your freedom of choice brushed aside as if your wishes meant nothing was not easy for someone – and especially demeaning for someone as independent as Kaiba.

"We need to find out who she is and why she has chosen you," he mused aloud.

Seto looked up then, his blue eyes blazing. "And I'll make sure that she pays for this."

After Yami left, Seto stripped off his shirt and examined his injuries. His shoulder was encased in a white bandage, whilst another was wrapped around his hand. The cut on his head had turned out to be superficial, and after cleaning it and assuring him that it would not need stitches, the medic that Seto kept on the property had left – with an instruction for his boss to rest.

Seto walked to his bed and lay down, absently studying the cuts on his wrists. They hurt more than the ones on his ankles and he assumed that it was because he had chafed his wrists when he was struggling. He had asked the medic to put some salve on them and although it was obvious that the man wanted to ask about them, he was too well-trained. Seto was still regarded worldwide as a ruthless opponent when it came to business and it was well known that unlike his counterparts, Seto Kaiba was fiercely possessive of his privacy.

There was the incident f a scandal sheet that had printed untrue stories of him and an actress. Within a week, Seto had bought over the paper and instantly fired everyone associated with getting the story to print. After that, the media would tread carefully where Seto Kaiba stories were concerned.

Seto felt his eyelids growing heavy and he fought against it, fearing that with sleep would come his seducer. But eventually, his body, worn out by the nights events, overrode his mind and Seto slipped into a deep slumber.


	4. Love, Light and Lust

CHAPTER 4: LOVE, LIGHT AND LUST

He felt the soothing touch at his wrists even before his eyes opened. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed the other person's hands. He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the brightness of his surroundings.

When his vision adjusted to the light, he saw that the person he was holding was a woman – a beautiful woman with shoulder length, glossy black hair and soft brown eyes. She had a sweetly innocent air about her that made him trust her instantly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She bestowed a small smile on him. "Who I am, Seto Kaiba, is not important at the moment. What is vital is that you know who and what SHE is."

He jumped slightly, startled and his grip tightened on her wrists. "You know her? The person who has been doing things to me?"

"Yes, Seto. But she is not a person at all." Her voice turned grim. "Do you know what a succubus is?"

Seto nodded. "A female demon that preys on men for sex." His eyes widened. "Are you telling me that………." His voice trailed off.

She nodded. "She is – or at least close enough to be referred to as one." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "She was also a creature like myself."

"W-What?" Seto exclaimed. "Then are you a demon as well?"

The girl shook her head. "No. We were created as guardian spirits of this island, her and myself. For hundreds of years, we were happy, content with our lot in life. But Davaya became restless. Then, as the world became more civilized, people began to come to the island. Davaya appeared in human form to some of them and enjoyed the attention that she got from the men. Soon, she began to realize the power that she had over males. She began seducing them, using sexual wiles and perversions to get what she wanted.

"But we are creatures of light. Sex is forbidden to us or else we lose what we are. Davaya began to change – becoming more and more evil." She paused and regarded Seto sadly. "Unfortunately for you, Seto Kaiba, she had set her sights on you the last time that you had visited here. At that time you were preoccupied with the Duel Monsters scandal, but now that you are weary as a result of working too hard, she has been able to insinuate herself into your mind. She has been attracted to you, not only because of your looks, which alone is enough to interest her, but as well for your wealth and power."

"So how do I stop this Davaya?" Seto asked.

The spirit shook her head. "I do not know. With each human that she has seduced, her powers grow. I fear that I am no longer a match for her. She gains her strength from draining the very essence of life itself from her victims. They still live but most are nothing but mindless shells. The ones that remember are raving lunatics."

Suddenly, her head whipped around and fear flitted across her features. "She is coming. Say nothing of your encounter with me; your sanity – and possibly your life – depends on it."

In a puff of mist, she was gone, taking the light with her and leaving Seto in darkness.

"Awww, fuck," he groaned, trying to see something, anything. Gradually, he became aware of someone standing in front of him and his body tensed. Cool hands reached out to rest on his bare shoulders. Seto struck them off, and out of the darkness, manacles and chains descended from the air above him. His arms were raised above his head, preventing him from repeating his defiant maneuver.

"Can't you accept it by now, Seto?" she purred in his ear. "You are mine and nothing is going to keep me from having you."

To prove her point, her lips trailed hot kisses down his throat and onto his collarbone. She alternated between nipping and licking his skin and trailing her mouth down to his nipples.

There, she would suck on one hard enough to cause him to cry out in pain, then blow lightly on the area, sending shivers throughout his body. Seto tried to fight against the waves of pleasure threatening to engulf him and she laughed softly.

"You will beg me before I am finished with you," she promised.

"Never!" he spat, eyes blazing.

"So you say," was the diffident reply. She began to lick her way down his smooth chest, dipping her tongue into his navel and making slow swirls around it. The utter darkness only served to heighten his senses and arouse him further, despite his struggles.

Her nimble fingers unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his hips.

"No……….stop!" Seto protested, although his body told a different story.

She touched the bulge in his underwear. "Stop lying to yourself, Seto," she advised. "Just relax and things will be so much easier."

"You fucking whore!" he ground out viciously. His angry curses turned into a moan as his boxers were jerked down to follow his jeans and her questing mouth fastened on his erection.

She proceeded to drive him crazy as she moved her mouth up and down on him, sometimes taking his entire length and at others, flicking her tongue over the head.

Every time he felt ready to climax, she would pull back and wait for the urge to pass before she began again.

Finally, after she had teased him so many times, that he lost count, Seto's pride broke. "Please!" he cried out.

"Please what?" she asked, running her fingers lightly on him.

He didn't reply and she bent her head again. He felt himself nearing the brink and once again, she began to draw away.

"No! Don't stop! Oh God, please don't stop!" he begged, hating himself and her all the while.

He felt her lips curve into a smile. She took him back into her mouth and this time, she brought him, shuddering and trembling, to a powerful orgasm. The manacles and chains disappeared and Seto fell to his knees, head bowed, body covered in sweat. He felt her caress his cheek before darkness once again overtook him.

000000000000000000000

Seto opened his eyes to daylight. He groaned and got out of bed. A wave of weakness washed over him and he stumbled, falling heavily to the floor.

He grunted and raised himself on his elbows. "What the hell is happening to me?" he wondered aloud.

He staggered to his feet and managed to make it to the bathroom. Little, by little, he began to gain strength, although he still felt weakness threatening him.

He brushed his teeth and showered, changing afterwards into a light blue, short sleeved button up shirt and soft, cream coloured trousers. After running a comb through his hair and quickly spritzing on his customary cologne, he left his room in search of Yami. He found his friend in the dining room, having breakfast with Mokuba, Jonouchi and Anzu.

"Jeez Kaiba, you look like shit warmed over……….twice," Jonouchi blurted out, before Anzu smacked him over the head.

"Watch your language, idiot," she warned him.

"Hey!" Jonouchi exclaimed, rubbing his head. "How come pretty boy over there never gets hit?"

"Because," Anzu patiently informed him, "Kaiba does not use such profanity in my presence."

Seto sat himself down at the table. Instantly a servant appeared at his elbow, asking him what he would like to have. Seto shook his head and requested a cup of coffee. The servant looked a little surprised but nevertheless, scant seconds later, a steaming, aromatic cup of it was placed in front of him.

Seto sipped at the hot liquid. As he put down the cup, he caught Yami's eye and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Yami's brow creased slightly and he nodded in return. The group finished breakfast, then Yami and Seto made their excuses and left.

Once in Seto's room, Yami turned to him. "She visited you again, I presume?"

Seto nodded. Not only that, but another girl showed up first."

"Did she - ?" Yami began.

"No," Seto interrupted. "She a good one. She told me that the other's name is Davaya and that they were both Guardian Spirits of this island." He then proceeded to tell Yami everything of his meeting with the girl.

Yami listened attentively and when Seto was done, he looked up at him. "Well at least you now have another ally."

"Yes," Seto conceded. "But she herself does not know how to stop this creature, so a lot of good she's going to do me." His voce turned rough with worry. "I'm getting weaker Yami. I can feel it. Physically and mentally, she is beginning to take control of me. I'm afraid to go to sleep because I know what is going to happen."

Yami stood up. "Come with me, Kaiba. There is an extensive library in this house, plus we have access to the Internet. There MUST be some information on how to help you."

Seto and Yami made their way to the second floor library. Yami made Seto search the Net while he proceeded to leaf through the volumes in the supernatural section. He found many articles on succubi, but none of them told how to banish one.

"Any luck, Kaiba?" he asked Seto.

"Not yet," came the frustrated reply. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Anzu popped in wearing a barely there, white bikini.

Seto grinned, imagining the look on Yami's face. By the time he looked over however, Yami had composed his features and was smiling at Anzu.

"You guys up for a swim?" she asked.

Knowing that Yami would refuse on his behalf, Seto spoke up. "That sounds great, Anzu. We'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Anzu gave them the thumbs up and left. Yami turned to Seto. "What are you doing, Kaiba? We have work to finish."

"Yeah, but we can continue later. This is supposed to be our vacation, remember?" Seto replied. Before Yami could protest further, Seto had shut off the computer and stood up. "Just for a couple of hours okay, Yami?" He winked at his friend. "Besides – think about what that bikini will look like once it gets wet."

Yami stared at Seto's retreating back for a couple of seconds, then a slow smile spread over his face. He hurried out of the room, pulling the door closed as he left.

00000000000000000000000000

They ended up relaxing for the entire afternoon and it was only when the sky grew dark that the quintet headed indoors. None of them was very hungry, so they had a light dinner and afterwards they ended up lounging on the comfortable, overstuffed chairs in the main television room.

The curious energy drain that Seto had experienced had dwindled as the day progressed and he had chalked it up to the injuries that he had sustained during the race. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of the others laughing loudly.

"What's the joke?" Seto asked.

In response, Mokuba pointed to the television screen where a photograph of Seto and Callie was plastered for all to see.

Seto groaned in dismay as he heard the telecaster's words. "Rumour has it that Seto Kaiba and supermodel Callista Laurel are through. Although their relationship has been kept quiet, Kaiba was noticeably absent from Laurel's company for the past couple of weeks and when asked about the pair, Laurel's publicist refused to comment." The reporter flashed a huge, fake smile. "Kaiba has reportedly left the country as well, although where he has gone to is anyone's guess." He paused and winked at the camera. "Maybe somewhere quiet in order to avoid the mad rush of young women clamoring for his attention?"

Seto made a rude noise and switched channels. "Don't these people have anything better to do with their lives?" he grumbled.

Mokuba laughed. "Sorry stud, but that's what you get for being a multi-billionaire."

Seto lunged for his brother and a playful tussle ensued. Finally Mokuba cried out, "Okay! I give up!"

Laughing, his brother released him, ruffled his hair and stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but I am exhausted. I think that I'll go up to my room and relax for a while."

"Yeah!" Anzu chimed in. "And be more careful about where you walk from now on."

'Will do," Seto said, with a perfectly straight face. When Anzu had asked about the bandages on his arm and forehead, he had told her that he was walking outside in the dark, had slipped and fallen.

Yami stood as well. "I'll walk to your room with you, Kaiba. I have something to speak to you about."

Seto nodded and the two men made their exit.

As they walked up the stairs, Yami commented, "What about leaving the island Kaiba? I mean, if she is a Guardian Spirit – or was one – then she can't follow you right?"

Seto glanced at his friend. "That sounds like a plan but I still want to find out how to get rid of her, Yami. My leaving will solve nothing in the long run because she will still be there, no matter what, and that means that not only will I be unable to return here ever again, but that no man here will ever be safe.

"Have you not realized how many servants we have lost in the past five years since we developed this island? I thought that it was just coincidence – or maybe drugs – but now I know the true reason for all of those employee breakdowns."

Yami frowned. "How very true," he mused. "The thought that this creature might be the cause of those incidents never even crossed my mind. Now we know exactly how dangerous she can be."

"Yes," Seto agreed. "During our search today, I took the liberty of requesting my P.A. to find out what happened to those men, how much were affected and the state that they are in today. She should have e-mailed the information to me by now."

They entered Seto's room and he switched on his laptop. His email indicated that he had twenty four new messages, but he ignored the others, homing in on his P.A.'s report. He opened the file, read the message and then cursed fluently.

"I take it that you go bad news?" Yami questioned dryly.

"Uh-huh. It says here that for those five years, a total of ninety-nine men have been affected. Thirty are in mental asylums, twenty five are comatose and the remaining forty four – they are dead."

"Dead?" Yami exclaimed. "But how?"

"No one knows exactly, but it looks as if they all committed suicide," Seto replied. "They probably couldn't take what was happening to them." He laughed harshly. "I know the feeling."

"Uh – Kaiba?" Yami questioned tentatively, "If you feel the urge to…………you know………"

"Don't worry Yami," Seto reassured him. "I can vouch for the fact that I am not going to put a bullet between my eyes or wrap a rope around my neck!"

Yami laid a hand on Seto's shoulder. "That's good to hear, my friend," he said quietly.

Seto bowed his head. "I can't leave Yami. I refuse to turn tail like a coward and run."

"But Kaiba," Yami protested. "Too much is at stake here! Do you want to go through the rest of your life as a mental case if she wins?"

Seto turned to face him, his blue eyes bright with the light of battle. "Then we will just have to make sure that she doesn't. Put yourself in my place, Yami. Would you back down? Or would you fight until the end?"

Yami sighed. "You know the answer to that," he replied. "I would never surrender."

He locked eyes with Seto. "Promise me one thing, Kaiba."

"What?"

"That if things get out of control, you will leave this island in order to fight another day."

Seto hesitated, then nodded. "I promise," he said, albeit reluctantly.

"Good." Yami stood up. "Now, try to get some rest. We have work to do tomorrow. Good night, Kaiba."

"Good night," Seto replied as Yami left his room. His mouth twisted bitterly. "And sweet dreams," he whispered.


End file.
